1. Field
The present invention relates to organic light emitting display devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device has a structure in which an organic layer is on an anode electrode whose portion is exposed by a pixel defining layer and a cathode electrode is on the organic layer. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer from the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, respectively. In the organic layer, the injected electrons and holes are recombined to generate excitons. The excitons release energy in the form of light, which is released when falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Studies have been conducted to print the organic layer that the organic light emitting display device implements in full color. However, the organic layer formed by printing may have its edge region thicker than its center region. For this reason, luminescent properties of the edge region and the center region may be different from each other in each pixel, and thus, non-uniform light may be emitted. As a result, display quality of the organic light emitting display device may be degraded.